Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêle
by karuin
Summary: Au temp des maraudeurs... de nouvelle aventure et une nouvelle amie... la foret de vue raprocher! (quoi ya du suspence)
1. Default Chapter

TOURLOUS!!! (Non c'est vraiment laid sa avant de commencer une histoire looollll ((tiguidou sauve moi ce matin mes libellule font des tienne (((hey ces tu normal que j'en voit partout???)))  
  
Bon voici la première histoire que je mets sur Internet! Ya une autre histoire que j'aurais aimer mettre avant mais bon j'aime bien celle la ! L'autre histoire a mon avis est meilleur et ce situ plus dans le présent mais j'ai oublier mon cartable alors sa ne seras pas pour tout de suite  
  
Je ne fais jamais lire mes histoire mais celle la faut avoué que ces pas vraiment une histoire mais plutôt une fan fiction alors je fait un essai pour voir ce que vous en dite! Jai 2 chapitre d'écrit et je continuerais si jai quelque bonne réviou ....  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser n'hésiter pas si vous trouvez sa plate je ne pleurerais pas sur mon sort looollll mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis parce que ces pas mal la première fois que je fais une fan fiction ben la 2ieme mais l'autre ces pas pareille et j'aime mieux inventer moi même des histoire ...  
  
Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus parce que les 2 premiers chapitres il ne se passe pas grand chose et au cas ou vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué en lisant mon histoire. Elle ce situ surtout sur remus lupin (ben tu sait tiguidou c'est mon préféré tu devais bien t'en douter ) mais plus tard je vais revenir beaucoup sur Annabelle ... enfin vous comprendrez plus tard ... si vous aimer et que je fais d'autre chapitre bien sure   
  
Alors bonne lecture et bonne été aussi bon j'ai rien a dire je l'avoue mais j'ai pas le goût a matin d'arrêter d'écrire pis la quand vous verrez mon histoire sur l'ordi ben ce que je vais avoir le plus travailler sa va être de mettre mon histoire sur le site Mrd!!!! (Une chance que tu est la tiguidou... ben jespere que tu va être la c'est pour sa que j'attend le plus possible pour me connecter loooolll)  
  
Bon et puis j'avoue mon premier chapitre yer pas très long mais le 2ieme yer plus long c juste que je sait pas trop la longueur entre Word pis lollll mais je vais le faire et ensuite je le saurais bien non?! Bon daccord daccord je me tait et je vous laisse lire byexxx  
  
Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêlent...  
  
Remus lupin entras le premier dans le poudlard express, il était souvent en avance mais pas trop cette fois ci parce que d'autre élèves commencèrent a arriver, il alla s'asseoir dans le dernier wagon, c'était toujours comme sa a chaque année Remus arrivait le premier pour réservé le dernier wagon pour ces amis... et même en cette 6ieme année Remus avait continuer a le faire... s'en trop savoir pourquoi!  
  
-Remus mon vieux lou lou !!! Comment a tu passé ton été???  
  
-SIRIUS!!! Moins fort tu ne comprendras donc jamais!? ... j'ai passé un bel été merci! Tu n'es pas avec james? Et Peter??  
  
-bah j'était avec eux... mais a un moment donné je les ai perdue... je sait pas pourquoi ils ont disparues... comme sa! A croire qu'ils ont honte de moi!! Tu crois que c'est sa lupin??  
  
-j'en suis certain! Dit une autre voit en arrière.  
  
-James mon vieil amis!!! Mais as tu vraiment honte de moi???  
  
-comme toujours Sirius!  
  
-ha! Je me vois rassurer que vos sentiments pour moi n'ont pas changer en cette 6ieme année!!  
  
-Salut!!  
  
-voilà cette chère Lily! Et puis comment as tu passer ton été Lily??Woow tu es très belle!  
  
-bien James... tu as dit combien de fois dans ta phrase que j'étais belle hein? Elle prit un air en colère qui trompa tout de suite James.  
  
C'est joues devinrent rouge ... tout le wagon se mit a rire!  
  
-je rigolais James!  
  
A cette instant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et une jeune fille d'environ leur age, pas très grande ni trop petite, elle avait de beau yeux vert et des cheveux court et retroussé blond.  
  
-Bonjour... heeeeee je peux m'asseoir ici?? C'est que tout les autres compartiments sont ... pas libre!  
  
-bien sure! Alors les présentations! Moi je suis le beau Sirius black , voici mon jeune amis Remus lupin, l'autre là-bas c'est Peter, celui qui est debout sur un des banc c'est James Potter et la belle la là-bas ces Lily Evans!  
  
-Ferme la Sirius.  
  
Même si sa voit avait été plutôt agressive ont voyait bien qu qu'elle était embarrasser.  
  
-voyons Lily tu pourrais être mieux élever et demander sont nom a notre nouvelle arriver!! Mais je veux bien oublier la méchanceté donc tu viens de me faire preuve...  
  
-mon nom?? Heuuu oui je m'appelle Annabelle... mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anna!  
  
-tu es nouvelle???  
  
-oui  
  
-mais tu n'est surment pas en 1 iere année avec la grandeur que tu as...  
  
-non bien sure! Je suis en 6ieme année je vient d'une école de sorcelleries très loin au pole nord  
  
-whhhhaaa au pole nord !!! Il devait faire froid là-bas... ta déjà vu un ours polaire????  
  
-Sirius!!! Tes pas capable d'être sérieux?! ... dsl les garçons dans ce wagon en sont encore à leurs premières années! Nous aussi nous somme en 6ieme année... même si sa ne paraît pas toujours pour certaine personne...  
  
Elle jeta un regard noir aux autres garçons dans le compartiment... Remus se leva et dit :  
  
-mais vient t'asseoir tu ai piquer la depuis environs 15 minute!!! Moi je vais chercher quelque chose a manger sa vous dit  
  
-tu pose sa a nous Remus???  
  
-non James a la nouvelle! Vous jai pas besoin de vous le demander!  
  
-oui j'aimerais bien! Merci!  
  
-alors a tout a l'heure!  
  
-salut !  
  
-bon maintenant qu'il est parti ...  
  
Voit les regard noir de tout le monde se tourné vers Sirius  
  
-bah quoi?? Ont était trop pour jouer une partie de bataille explosive... tu sait jouer? Demanda t'il a la nouvelle?  
  
-non pas du tout !  
  
Lily se leva et alla s'asseoir avec elle  
  
-t'inquiète, moi je vais t'expliquer! C'est pas compliquer!  
  
Pendant que Lily lui expliquais comment jouer, james et Sirius sortirent la carte du maraudeur et commencèrent a parler de ce qu'il pourrait explorer cette année...  
  
-tu vois james... ce coin la bas juste derrière la statues du chevalier de zinc je suis absolument certain qu'on i ai jamais été! Il faudrait aller jeter un coup d'œil tu crois pas??  
  
-ouais! Hey regarde ce nouveaux nom au château sa doit être le nouveau prof de défense contre les force du mal j'espère qu'il est mieux que celui de l'an dernière! Tu te souvient quand il a pété une dépression en cour d'année a cause... ben juste a cause que tu m'énervais et que je m'était tromper de sort et que tout le monde avait la face plein de pustules...  
  
-oui james je m'en souvient quelle beau souvenir... ya aussi la fois quand j'ai entraîner ton hiboux a chier sur la tête de ce prof en particulier...  
  
-tu la pas entraîner tu lui a jeter un sort! Maintenant ces Rusard qui le tient dans son bureau je ne lai plus jamais revu depuis! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais sa! Bref revenons en au prof je me souviendrais toujours de la face que les autre prof faisait quand il ses mit a courir partout dans l'école en criant nos nom... a toi moi et Remus tu te souvient de la retenue qu'on n'a eu tout les 3 c'était trop merdant!  
  
-je sait il fallait aider le prof de potion a remplir des bocal de plein de chose donc je ne connaît pas le nom et je n'ai pas chercher a savoir avec la texture que sa l'avait!!!  
  
-bon vous avez finit de bavarder!  
  
-remus mon cher remus !! Tu reviens ENFIN avec nos provisions!!! Ces trop fantastique...  
  
-quesque tu as à me demander Sirius???  
  
-rien du tout tu ne peut pas croire que je soit vraiment content de te revoir après 3 mois sans toi??  
  
-heu on va dire...  
  
-bon tu me les donnes ces friandises au lieu de chialler???  
  
-heu... votre école est encore loin?? Demanda Annabelle qui au grand contentement des autre ne semblait pas gêner du tout en leur présence.  
  
-non... 1 heure environ. Tu n'as vraiment jamais vu poudlard??? Dit Peter abasourdit  
  
-imbécile elle te dit quelle vient du pole nord et poudlard n'est pas connu a travers le monde pff parfois Peter je me demande ou tu vit  
  
-sa te fait bien de parler Sirius parce que moi je me le demande a tout les jour ou tu vit  
  
- bah remus pour moi ce n'est pas la même chose...  
  
-et pourquoi??  
  
-Lily mêle toi pas de ça  
  
-va te faire voir Sirius black  
  
-bon vous avez finie ont va finir par faire peur a la nouvelle  
  
Annabelle n'avait pas peur au contraire elle était presque par terre tordue de rire  
  
-ya quelqu'un qui lui a lance le sort de rictusempras??  
  
-non non je vais bien... vous etes vraiment toujours comme sa?  
  
-comme quoi???  
  
-ne l'écoute pas. Dit Remus. Nous ne somme pas toujours comme sa... seulement quand Sirius et james non pas reçu leur morceau de sucre...  
  
Ils arrêtèrent leurs discutions quand le poudlard express ce mit a ralentir... tout les élèves commencèrent a rassembler leurs affaire pour sortir dehors. là-bas hagrid le garde chasse les attendait mais les 6ieme années savait ou aller ils devais monter dans les calèche pour ce rendre au château... pour une fois les premières année était chanceux d'être sur le lac... la nuit était magnifique et très chaude pour un premier septembre mais ils n'avait surment pas le temps de s'en rendre compte ils était beaucoup trop stresser et apeuré par la cérémonie de répartition... dans quelle maison allait t'il être mit???? Par contre les 4 gryffondorien espérait de tout cœur que leur nouvelle amies Annabelle allait être a gryffondor elle leurs ressemblait beaucoup et aimait autant qu'eux les bonne farce.  
  
Poudlard n'avait pas changer il était toujours aussi resplendissant et majestueux personne ne peut ce lasser de voir poudlard, a chaque année des HHHHHHOOOO nouveau retentissait mais les ancien ne se laçais pas eu non plus d'admirer poudlard. 


	2. la cérémonie de répartition

La cérémonie de répartition  
  
La cérémonie de répartition se déroulas normalement et sans encombre, les 4 maraudeurs avait beaucoup regarder a la table des professeurs avec l'espoir de voir le nouveau prof de défense contre les force du mal mais ce professeur n'e venait toujours pas a la table, il devait pourtant être la puisque qu'ils l'avait vu sur la carte! Mais il ne purent pas ce poser plus de question parce que c'était rendue a Annabelle de passer au choixpeau magique  
  
-Annabelle sarquin  
  
Une grande ovation s'élevas pour cette nouvelle élève surtout de la table des gryffondor puisque Sirius avait ordonner a tout le monde de l'applaudirent sous peine de subir ces farce tout au long de l'année tout le monde avait applaudit sans demander sont reste  
  
-GRYFFONDOR!!!  
  
-OUUUUUUUAAAISSSSSS  
  
-ferme la Sirius!!!! Aller vient Anna!!! Ces super que tu soit avec nous!!! Tu vas aimer gryffondor j'en suis certaine!! Dit Lily en riant tout comme James et sirius.  
  
TIC TIC TIC  
  
Un silence écrasant ce fit dans la salle ... le directeur Dumbledor n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour demander le silence...  
  
-Bienvenue chères élèves, nouveaux et anciens pour cette nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Comme je le dit a chaque années l'accès à la foret interdite est interdite comme l'indique sont nom pour tout nouveau et il est bien de le rappeler au anciens! Mais cette année les élèves de 6 et 7ieme années pourront i accéder grâce a certain professeur mais je n'en dit pas plus!  
  
Nous avons un nouveau professeur de dfcm le jeune professeur skrit qui vous enseigneras cette matière ... maintenant mangeons!  
  
A cet instant des milliers de plat tout aussi succulent les uns que les autres apparurent sur les table, touts les élèves se mirent a manger avec appétit sauf peut-être ceux qui ont manger comme des porc dans le Poudlard express!  
  
-heu... j'ai pas très faim mais sa a lair si bon!!!  
  
-Tu mangeras demain Anna! Ce seras aussi bon les elfes de maison se surpasse a chaque jour tu verras! Dit Lily en mangeant avec appétit.  
  
-des elfes de quoi??  
  
-de maison... tu ne connais pas?  
  
-non...  
  
-c'est quoi qui vous fessait en manger dans votre école?  
  
-ben des sorcier avec de la magie...  
  
-ben sa doit être pas mal la même chose. Goûte pour voir  
  
-mmmm waaaaa ses bien meilleure!!!  
  
Elle se mit a manger elle aussi avec appétit, après le souper tout les élèves regagnèrent leurs salle communes, tous bien repus il ne parlait pas beaucoup dans les corridors et la plupart se posait des question sur la foret interdite et le nouveau prof de dfcm...  
  
-je me demande bien de quoi il a lair le prof de dfcm...?  
  
-tututu James James James... tu me déçois beaucoup nous avons une carte et du talent servant ont nous!  
  
-oui mais je crois que mon talent est loin derrière le poulet que j'ai manger!  
  
-tu mange trop... bof ont verras sa demain je crois qu'on commence avec lui... votre horaire SVP! Lily?  
  
-ta pas ton horaire?  
  
-oui mais j'ai pas le goût de fouillez pour la trouver...  
  
-tu penses que j'ai plus le goût moi???  
  
-non mais ce n'est pas grave...  
  
-ferme la et on vérifieras tout sa demain vous me tomber sur les nerf tout les 3  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers lupin qui n'avait pas parler depuis un certain temps... ce qui était plutôt étrange.  
  
-a mon avis sa dinde ne lui fait pas... bon on va se coucher mes chers amis!  
  
Pendant la nuit Remus fut le seul a s'endormir très tard il se demandait qu'elles aventures ils allait encore vivrent cette année ce ne serais surment pas de tout repos surtout avec la foret interdite qui seras ouverte... comment ils pourrais faire maintenant les nuit de pleines lune? Enfin il vaudrait mieux trouver une solution surtout que cette pleine lune était dans environ 5 jours...  
  
Le lendemain Annabelle fut la dernière a ce lever dans le groupe... bien qu'elle fut une des première dans cette maison a ce lever... les autres maraudeurs était dans la salle commune et se montrait leurs horaires...  
  
-HA! La voilà! Aller vient Annabelle nous regardons nos horaire!  
  
-ont commence bien tous en dfcm?? Dit Sirius pour une fois sérieux! Quand c'était question de ces amis c'était sérieux!  
  
-Mon horaire est bizarre!...  
  
-quesque tu veux dire Anna??? Lily se leva pour venir la rejoindre  
  
-non il n'est pas bizarre! Tu as demandé arithmancie? Et Divination? Et l'étude des runes?  
  
-heu oui!  
  
-bien tu l'as seulement ce qu'il est plat ces que tes cours ne sont pas en même temps que les notre... mais regarde les pause que nous avons sont toutes aux même heure donc nous pourrons être tous ensemble mais pas pendant les cours. Nous serons tout les 6 ensemble seulement en potion... QUOI! Encore en communs avec les serpentard! Ces pas juste du tout!  
  
-ben voit le coté positif Lily nous seront avec Rogue et sa nous feras quelque chose a faire de le traiter de toute sorte de nom pendant le cour plate de alpenstock déjà le nom ces plate a mourir je te dit pas comment le cour est plate Annabelle une chance que tu es avec nous ma chère Annabelle!  
  
-Merci Sirius mais enfin j'aurais aimée être avec vous tous... je ne connaît personne d'autre ici!  
  
-bah tu te feras vite des amie et les cour ne dure seulement qu'une heure sa passeras vite tu va voir, bon on va déjeuner?  
  
-oui!  
  
Le petit groupe se met en route vers la grande salle mais ils furent arrêtés par alpenstock le prof de potion ...  
  
-encore en train de flâner dans les couloir... ho mais je voit qu'il y a une petite nouvelle dans votre groupe cette année... ma chère petite je te conseil de ne pas rester avec eux si tu ne veut pas avoir de problème ... ces bizarre mais partout ou vont remus lupin James Potter et Sirius black il y a toujours des ennuies qui court...  
  
-hum... professeur... a moins que nous ayons fait quelque chose se matin nous allions déjeuner si vous n'y voyer aucun inconvénient bien sure...  
  
-non miss Evans... mais vous etes une bonne élèves je vais donc ignorer cette fois ci comment vous venner de me manquer de respect...  
  
-hum bon déjeuner professeur, ironisa remus  
  
-toujours aussi aimable  
  
-voyons James il était très gentil ce matin même de bonne humeur je dirait!  
  
-bon j'ai faim allons manger! Dit Peter avec appétit.  
  
Après le déjeuner les maraudeurs dirent salut a Annabelle et se rendirent en vitesse a leurs court de dfcm ils avait hâte de voir le nouveau prof... mais surtout de trouver les nouvelle joke qu'ils pourrais faire sur le prof...  
  
-bonjour! Oui entrer! Vous etes les premiers! Je suis Chad skrit le nouveau professeur de dfcm  
  
-hum... bonjour professeur  
  
- vos noms?  
  
-heu... nos nom?  
  
-ben oui vous avez des noms non?  
  
-heu... ... oui oui heu moi je suis Peter Petigrown  
  
-moi Remus Lupin  
  
-Sirius Black  
  
-Lily Evans et lui c'est James Potter!  
  
-heu... ouais comme elle dit!  
  
-ben bienvenue aller vous asseoir  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière comme d'habitude.  
  
-bon sang vous l'avez vu... il n'est pas normal a mon avis... il...  
  
-hey! Avez vous peur de moi? Vous savez j'ai pas la peste venner plus a l'avant!  
  
-ont peut pas rester a l'arrière???? C'est qu'on s'assit toujours à l'arrière !  
  
-je sait c'est pour sa que je vous dit de venir a l'avant!  
  
...  
  
Ils allèrent s'assir a l'avant en ce jetant tous des regard interrogateur, mais ils nurent pas le temps de ce poser plus de question car les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commenças.  
  
- bon cette année nous parlerons beaucoup de vos BUSE donc comme vos BUSE traiterons sur plusieurs sujets dont les Loup-garou, les vampires, les fées et plusieurs autres créatures qui vous serviront beaucoup pour vos examens! Nous commenceront l'année avec les Loup-garou... avez vous déjà explorer cette matière?  
  
-non... répondit James en souriant et en regardant Remus du coin de l'œil ... celui ci lui fit une petite grimace discrète  
  
-ouvrez vos livres sur la lycanthropie à la page 10, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un loup-garou? Oui... Sirius?  
  
- ces quelqu'un qui ce transforme en homme loup a chaque pleine lune...  
  
-bien 5 point pour gryffondor... et la pleine lune apparaît à quels moments? Oui James?  
  
-une fois par mois!  
  
-oui! Encore 5 point pour gryffondor...  
  
Tout les autre élèves sauf Peter et remus leurs jeterent des regards admiratifs, le professeur s'en rendit compte et pour rire il dit :  
  
-voyons est ce qu'il y a l'un de vous qui est un loup-garou jeune gens!  
  
Les 4 élèves lui jeterent des regard confus ... surtout Remus ...  
  
-je plaisantais!  
  
-c'était pas drôle! Répliqua Sirius avec un certain mépris  
  
-... bon changeons de sujet et reprenons les loups-garous si vous voulez bien! Est-ce que vous avez certain signe distinctif qui désigne un loup- garou? Mais en disant cela il continuais a regarder les trois gryffondor avec un certain questionnement... Personne ne le sait??? Aller forcer vous un peu... oui... Monsieur Lupin?? Vous le savez?  
  
-oui... Hum des oreilles poilues et de grande dent!? Dit-t'il avec un sérieux qu'il essayais de garder.  
  
Toute la classe se mit à rire le professeur les fit taire  
  
-vous venez de faire perdre 5 point a gryffondor! Je ne rit pas Remus vos BUSE sont très importantes pour avoir une cariere satisfaisante! ... oui James?  
  
-ouais ben j'ai une question... quesque le professeur Dumbledor voulait dire au début de l'année avec la foret interdite?  
  
-vous avez surment du remarquer un trou dans votre horaire ...  
  
Tout le monde ce mit à regarder leur horaire  
  
-merde! Je pensais que c'était juste une grosse pause!  
  
-non monsieur black ce ne seras pas une grosse pause, l'année dernière vous avez eu un entretient avec votre directeur de maison concernant la cariere que vous vouliez faire plus tard... bien cette année tout les professeur ont une liste d'élèves a aider a atteindre leur but... comme ces étrange monsieur Potter que vous me demandiez cela car vous etes avec moi ... black et lupin aussi! Et avec les carrières que vous avez choisies nous iront faire plus qu'un tour dans le foret interdite ! Et je n'ai seulement que vous 3 pour la foret interdite.  
  
-que nous 3!!! Personnes d'autre ne veut faire un métier palpitant?  
  
-il ni a pas que auror de palpitant Potter!  
  
-ben de mon point de vue si!  
  
-je me fiche bien de votre point de vue! Mon travail a moi ces que vous deveniez tous des auror! Ben enfin vous trois! Bon c'est tout pour les questions? Oui? Ben de toute façon mon cour est terminée! Vous avez 10 minute d'avance aller ouste!  
  
Tout les élèves sortirent de la classe en presse sauf...  
  
-vous 3 attendez j'ai quelque chose a vous dire... j'ai la date de notre première expédition dans la foret interdite ... hum vendredi je suis libre vers 11h00 du soir... plus il seras tard mieux ces et hag... quesqu'il y a Monsieur lupin vous etes tout blanc?  
  
-ven... Vendredi??? Dans 5 jour?  
  
-oui quesqu'il y a?  
  
Remus ce mit à jeter des regards apeurés vers James et Sirius qui comprirent enfin... mais ils ne savaient pas quoi dire  
  
-je ne peut vraiment pas vendredi... je suis désoler c'est impossible!  
  
-et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
  
-heeee je suis occuper je ne peut pas désoler professeur!  
  
Il sortit rapidement de la classe... il en avait assez de toutes ces transformation qui l'ampechait de faire ce qu'il voulait faire! S'il n'allait pas a ce rendez-vous vendredi il ne pourrais surment pas devenir auror et il voulait le devenir il ne voulait pas faire autre chose!  
  
Dans la classe Chad regardait les 2 élèves en espérant des informations  
  
-vous pouvez m'expliquez sa vous autres?  
  
-non pas vraiment... mais nous aussi ont ne peut pas venir!  
  
-quoi????! Mais quesque vous faite de si important pour négliger ce cour que je vais vous donner! Vous en avez besoin si vous voulez devenir auror! Et vous ne devez pas laisser Monsieur Lupin et ces ''problème'' intervenir dans vos études!  
  
-je suis désoler monsieur Skrit mais jamais nous n'abandonnerons un amis qui a besoin de nous... et il s'adonne que remus est notre meilleur amis et qu'il a besoin de nous!  
  
-mais je peux vous aider si vous avez besoin de moi!  
  
-non merci professeur nous nous débrouillons très bien sans vous!  
  
-bien... alors nous reparlerons de tout cela! Au revoir et au prochain cour!  
  
-salut!  
  
James et Sirius partirent et laissèrent Skrit seul dans ces pensées!  
  
''Mais quesqu'il pouvait bien i avoir de ci important vendredi qui a fait aussi peur a Monsieur Lupin??? J'ai bien beau me creuser la tête mais je ne trouve rien...enfin je reporterais le cour dans la foret interdite mais vendredi j'aimais bien en plus c'était la plein lune! ... bon je vais préparer mon prochain cour, pff ''  
  
Pendent ce temps James et Sirius courait dans les couloir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Chad  
  
-bon sang il a bien faillie tout découvrir lui! Merde j'espère qu'il nous donnera un autre rendez-vous! Quesqu'on ne ferais pas pour notre cher lou lou hein James  
  
-ouais! Mais je crois qu'il va nous donnez un autre rendez vous et de toute façon qui voudrais rater une transformation de remus surtout depuis que nous somme capable de nous transformer en animagus ces beaucoup plus amusant!  
  
-j'aime bien ton point de vue... surtout que Skrit a l'air plutôt coincer sa aurait pus être vraiment dole!!!  
  
-ha vous etes la vous 2! Où sont les autres???  
  
-Anna! Pis ton cour? Tu as aimée?  
  
-oui beaucoup! Poudlard est beaucoup plus intéressant que mon autre école ça ces sure!  
  
-vient Lily et Peter doivent être dans le parc cet Remus a besoin d'être seul un petit moment... Ne pose pas de question d'accord!?  
  
-heeee oui ! Allons au parc! Dit la jeune fille essayant tout de même d'être joyeuse sans un des membres du petit groupe  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc... cette journée était resplendissante le ciel était d'un bleu pale sans nuage et le soleil brillait de toute la force de ces rayon il ne faisait pas trop chaud ni froid... cette journée de septembre était parfaite! Plus loin ils aperçurent Lily et Peter juste au bord du lac les pieds dans l'eau, il ni avait pas d'autre élèves dans le parc cet après- midi... ils se demandèrent pourquoi mais bon c'était toujours mieux comme ça!  
  
-quesque qu'il voulait le prof? Demanda Lily  
  
-heuuuu il voulait prendre rendez vous avec nous pour la foret interdite vendredi a 11h00...  
  
-mais...  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car James le coupa rapidement en lui écrasant les orteils  
  
-mais nous avons hésiter a i aller mais finalement nous iront dans la foret interdite avec Remus aussi... hein Sirius?!  
  
Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il aquiessa lui aussi  
  
-oui... exactement.  
  
-et où est Remus?  
  
-... il n'a pas bien dormit cette nuit il était fatiguer donc il ce repose! Dit rapidement sirius.  
  
-daccord... mais j'espère qu'il va se réveiller bientôt parce que nous avons un autre cour dans 15 minute...  
  
-ces quoi? Demanda Annabelle  
  
-Tient potion ces cool non?!  
  
-tu me déçois beaucoup Lily jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir entendre sa sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un ! Surtou...  
  
-ben voyons tes qu'un imbécile James Potter! Je suis contente parce que Anna sera avec nous! Quel con que vous etes les garçons!  
  
Ils continuèrent a parler de leurs cour quand les 15 minute passèrent et qu'ils durent ce rendre a leur cour ... Annabelle était émerveiller par la salle des potion même si elle était situé au fin fond des sous-sol. Cette salle était parfaite pour l'atmosphère mystérieuse et intrigante des potion... a son ancienne école elle n'avais jamais vraiment aimée les potion mais maintenant elle étais certaine d'adoré cela! ... 


End file.
